Carry Me Home
by SincerelySalty
Summary: "Thank you for loving me enough to always want to carry me home."


_**[Guren Ichinose's P.O.V.]**_

It was dark for such a long time. I could've sworn I was laying right beside Shinya.

Wait, Shinya? I reached my arm out to the side and felt nothing. I thought I was laying down, but as my arm extended, my gaze followed. I was standing. Why?

I rubbed my eyes and I was standing in the middle of a flaming Nagoya. Everything was ablaze and people were dropping from left to right all around me. I felt a sudden pull on my arm and looked to the side. _There_ he was. But why are we here? And what the hell was happening?

"Come on, Guren! If you don't hurry up, you'll end up like them." He pointed a tattered gloved hand at the people on the ground. I just nodded stupidly, letting him pull me along. I tried to keep up, but my body felt like lead. Believe me, I was going as fast as I could. Shinya was doing his best to pull me along; I couldn't hold him back.

Everything seemed to be going fine until a stupid bloodsucker decided to show its ugly face. At first, Shinya had it handled... Until more of its obnoxious companions began pouring in. "Where the hell did they just come from?" His tone was irritated as he shot at more of the horrid attackers. My body just wouldn't move. I can't fight with him. Why is this happening? It's so shitty!

My thoughts of pessimism were derailed when I heard him yell my name. "Guren look out!" My eyes widened as a nasty looking vampire was closing in with proximity. With a frustrated growl, Shinya ran over and clashed the blade of his gun with the vampire's sword. He was trying to hold the bastard off for me.

"Run, you dumbass!" He was standing right in front of me, yelling for me to just... ditch him? Slowly, my hand was able to reach for my blade.

"If you think I'm leaving you behind, you're even more stupid than you look!" My hand was on the hilt when the most horrifying thing about this scenario could've happened, did happen. When another vampire appeared swiftly appeared from behind the first, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I didn't think my eyes could widen as much as they did when it all began to fall apart. My heart almost stopped completely when I saw the blood on the ground, when I heard him coughing, when I saw him falling to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Run... you... idiot..." His breathing was heavy as he coughed out more crimson liquid.

"I told you, I'm not leaving!" Anger overcame my sorrow and shock as I finally managed to yank the blade from its sheath at my side.

"I'll kill you all... Every single one of your hideous faces will never see the light of day again!" One after another, I had slashed them down to dust. I'd never forgive these bastards for the pain they've just caused _him_.

I felt Shinya's azure gaze burning on my back side, pleading for me to stop. But there was no turning back now; they had to die. _All of them. Suffer._ I just stabbed, sliced, thrashed... Anything I could until I was assured they were all just particles to be consumed by the flames.

I ran back over as fast as I could, breathing like I had been held underwater for an hour. "Shinya..." I gently rolled him over. His beautiful face was scratched and his uniform was covered in blood. Hurriedly, I picked him up in the gentlest way I could and began carrying him in the direction clearest in view.

"Where are you taking me, Guren?" His voice was soft and hoarse as he stared up at me with those eyes. Once filled with fierce determination, now shallow and hazy.

"I can't be fixed. You can't be carrying around dead weight if you expect make it out of here alive."

 _I can't be fixed._

That's what he said. Bullshit! We'd survive together.

"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine! The doctors will take care of this mess and you'll be good as new. Now stop talking. You need to save your energy." I didn't realize how much I had been panting, just trying to carry him.

"Stupid Guren. You know I'm beyond saving at this point. How the heck are you going to get me to a hospital before I lose all the air in my lungs?"

I felt the warm substance of tears sliding down the surface of my face. "Shut up! I can do it! Don't you believe in me? I can do it! I can get you to safety. I can take you back home and everything... everything will be... okay again."

Shinya gave me that weak smile, reaching his hand up to caress my cheek and wipe away some tears. "Such a strong man crying... It makes me sad." The person in my arms, whom I had held so dear to me for God knows how long, turned his head to lean against my chest. "But the words you're saying are so silly. Don't you get it? I'm already home. I wouldn't mind dying in your arms... Because that's home for me. You don't have to take me anywhere else. Just... hold me, okay?"

More tears just cascaded down my cheeks as I hugged him close to me. Everything surrounding me was fading. Only the man in my arms mattered at this very moment... Every moment, he was what mattered most. And yet what I said I could do, I could not. I was cruel to lie to him like that. The one person I loved and treasured more than anyone else; gone. I had failed.

In a sobbing fit, I held him until everything was dark again...

Suddenly my eyes opened. It was still dark, but I could see the faint outlining of some bedroom furniture. I looked beside me, gaze landing on the most precious thing I could ever hold, breathing steadily. And that I did. It didn't matter that his back was facing me or that he was asleep. I just wrapped my arms around him and continued a quiet sob fest, genuinely happy that he was alive.

I felt him shift as he reached to turn the nightstand lamp on before rolling to face me. "Hey, what's wrong?" His demeanor expressed deep concern as he lifted my tearstained face to look at him.

I stared over into his tired eyes. Yes, they were tired. But they had life. Shinya Hiragi was living and breathing; he was here with me. I pulled him closer, mumbling. "Promise that you'll always let me carry you home." My voice trembled quietly as I spoke, yet I fell silent when he nuzzled his face against my chest.

"That's silly, Guren. As long as I'm with you, I'm already home. You don't have to take me anywhere else. Just hold me." And just like that, the tears came like a torrential downpour. I tightened the embrace slightly and found my voice again.

"You're absolutely right. I promise I won't let go."

Shinya just nodded, continuing to snuggle against me. "Thank you... for everything. Like holding me and watching over me. But most importantly, thank you for loving me enough to always want to carry me home."


End file.
